


Emily Junk imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Emily junk/male reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Crushes

You had just gotten pledged into the Treblemakers taking in the excitement of your first riff off and that’s when you met her. 

“Beca hey, so this is your freshman,” Jesse asked the leader of the Bella’s. 

“This is Emily,” Beca responded, “and this is?”

“Y/N, our fresh meat I mean freshman,” Jesse laughed but all you could focus on was the beautiful woman standing in front of you. 

“Hi Y/N nice to meet you,” Emily said putting her hand out. 

It took you a moment to respond but Jesse snapped you out of your trance shoving your shoulder. 

“Hey- hi- uh it’s nice to meet you,” you said nervously shaking her hand. 

“Alright then,” Beca said breaking the silence, “we should go back to the Bella’s and warm up." 

"Bye Y/N,” Emily smiled at you before they walked away. 

“Really dude,” Jesse scoffed, “could you be any more awkward." 

You groaned to yourself as you and Jesse made your way back to the treblemakers, you totally just screwed it up. 

"He definitely thinks you’re cute,” Beca told Emily as they rejoined the Bella’s. 

“Wait who thinks Emily is cute?” Chloe questioned. 

“Y/N the new Treblemaker,” Beca said pointing to you across the room. 

“Oh he’s hot,” Stacie remarked, “are you going to sleep with him cause if you don’t I will." 

"I mean he’s cute but I don’t know maybe I should be focusing on the Bella’s and school this year,” Emily blushed. 

“You’re in college kid this is your sexual prime,” Amy blurted. 

“No one said anything about sex,” Emily mumbled. 

“Okay let’s leave freshman alone, the riff off is about to start,” Cynthia said saving Emily from this embarrassing moment. 

“If you need any tips just ask, I’ve got a great track record,” Stacie winked at her. 

So maybe the embarrassment wasn’t over quite yet. 

You and Emily ended up having multiple intro classes together and became study partners which meant you spent a whole lot of time with one another. 

You quickly grew crushes on each other but neither of you had the guts to make a move. 

Both your acapella groups were tired of waiting for you to finally get together. 

You were sitting in the bleachers watching the Bella’s practice so you and Emily could go to the library afterwards to work on a paper due at the end of the week. 

The entire time your eyes were on Emily and she’d smile anytime she looked up at you. 

Beca called the end of rehearsal and they all began to gather their belongings. 

“When is he going to ask you out already,” Chloe whispered to Emily. 

“Not this again,” Emily mumbled. 

“Come on freshman you’re totally into each other,” Beca added. 

“You better make a move before Stacie steals him,” Flo said motioning to the bleachers where Stacie was once again hitting on you like she had been all semester. 

“He’s not into Stacie,” Emily retorted. 

“Yeah cause he’s into you oblivious mess,” Amy stated. 

“I hate you guys,” Emily said putting her backpack over her shoulder, “and he doesn’t like me like that." 

"Dude it’s not possible for you to hate someone,” Beca chuckled, “now go have another date with your boyfriend." 

"He’s not my boyfriend,” Emily said before walking away. 

“He will be soon,” Chloe cracked making Emily shoot a glance back at her and all the girls laughed. 

Emily had to practically pull Stacie off of you as you headed towards the library. 

“You guys were great today,” you told her, your shoulders brushing as you walked. 

“Thanks,” she said low. 

“Everything okay?” You asked her. 

“Yeah, yeah everything’s fine,” she muttered. 

“You sure? You uh seem off,” you said nervously. 

“It’s just… Well… the Bella’s think we like each other,” Emily stuttered. 

“Well of course we do we wouldn’t spend so much time together if we didn’t,” you chuckled. 

“No i mean like like each other." 

"Oh,” you said stopping in your tracks. 

“See I knew I was right you don’t like me like that-” Emily rambled. 

“I do like you Emily, I mean I like like you,” you said cutting her off. 

“You do?” Emily said surprised. 

“Yeah I do, I just know how important school and the Bella’s are to you and I didn’t think you were looking for anything more than friends,” you explained. 

“I didn’t think I was but I really like you too,” she blushed. 

You leaned in to kiss her, Emily having the same idea and meeting you halfway. 

Far too soon you pulled away not being able to contain the smile on your lips. 

“After we get this paper done do you want to have dinner with me? Like as a date this time?” You asked. 

“I’d love to,” she smiled kissing you chastely again, she didn’t even care about all the slack she was going to get when she told the Bella’s what happened.


	2. Princess drabble (nsfw)

One of the many things that you loved about Emily was her innocence. 

She didn’t often understand the sexual innuendos her peers made and she certainly wasn’t aware about all the world of kinks had to offer. 

You had a nickname for her, princess, and every time she heard you say it she got a fuzzy feeling in her stomach but she couldn’t figure out why. 

After your last class of the day you went to Emily’s room in the Bella’s house with some food from the school’s cafeteria and talked about your day while you ate. 

When your food was gone you and Emily had turned to making out before you had to return to your dorm. 

“I should get going, I’ve got an 8am class tomorrow,” you said not wanting to leave. 

“Okay,” she pouted, reluctantly pulling away from you. 

“Goodnight princess,” you said kissing her forehead. 

You heard her audibly whine and that surprised you. 

You had picked up on the fact that she had a liking for that nickname during your time together but this was different, she shifted in her bed trying to hide the fact that she was aroused. 

“Hm,” you said kissing under her ear before whispering, “you like it when I call you princess huh Emily." 

Emily gulped and shifted again so you put your hand on her waist and played with the hem of her pants. 

"I think sleep can wait, I want to see what my princess needs from me,” you say kissing her neck. 

As it turns out, Emily discovered she had a few kinks that she would soon explore with you.


End file.
